Have A Jealous Little Christmas
by Liria Nai
Summary: In response to Incessant Darkness' 36 dramatic situations challenge, mine is Mistaken Jealousy. Its Christmas, the wars over but Harry doesn't feel much like celebrating. He's in love with Draco Malfoy but Draco's already got a boyfriend. Or has he? SLASH


* * *

A/N...I wrote this story for my first Christmas as a fanfic writer, over two years ago now. I don't know why its never been posted here so I thought I'd rectify that before posting this years Christmas fic. It was originally a short multi-chap but I've turned it into a oneshot.

Originally in response to Incessant Darkness's 36 Dramatic Situations Challenges on AFF. Though mine turned out a lot more light hearted than I think they wanted. Either way I like it how it is.

My challenge…

32. Mistaken jealousy  
a Jealous One; an Object of whose Possession He is Jealous; a Supposed  
Accomplice; a Cause or an Author of the Mistake

* * *

**Have a Jealous Little Christmas**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

If he was honest with himself he liked Potter. He liked him a lot.

No he didn't just like Potter, he wanted to shag Potter. Wanted to hold him, kiss him and do all the rest of that mushy boyfriend stuff he usually abhorred. But that might have just been the fire whiskey talking, he wasn't sure. His head was feeling fuzzy and numb right now, so who knew. He couldn't even remember what it was that he was trying to forget.

Hearing a laugh he looked up, it took him a moment to focus on the trio at the Gryffindor table, two weasels and a potty. Wasn't there a muggle song with a weasel in it? He thought there was but he couldn't be sure of anything at the moment. He felt a little light headed. He put a hand to his head to stop it falling off his shoulders, but he didn't feel like it was working so he took another drink instead.

"Don't you think you've had enough, Draco?" someone whispered next to him.

"I'm perfactly hic fine."

"I think we should get him out of here Blaise, he doesn't look too good." He was outraged at that, he was quite hic fine.

"I always look good." His friends were surprised that he managed to say that almost like he was sober.

He remembered now.

He'd been drinking like this ever since he'd found out Potter was dating the Weasley, courtesy of the Weaselette. Who had been smirking the entire time, somehow she knew Draco liked Potter and she'd enjoyed breaking his heart. Not that he could really blame her after the way he'd treated her. But still the Weaselette had been the recipient of a good number of curses since that morning. It was stupid though, they were Slytherins why hadn't they realized sooner, it was kind of obvious really. The way the two of them would glance at each other, smile and smirk.

And how they'd blush when someone would say something to them, with knowing smirks on their own faces. It was almost too obvious and it was killing Draco. The young Lord Malfoy had been head over heels in love with the Boy Who Lived since his sixth year, when Potter had come back to Hogwarts, his hair all long and wild, his hideous glasses gone and a body to die for. Dressed up in nice, expensive, well fitting clothes.

Then again a few heads had turned that day not just his own, even Blaise had actually looked away from Weasley long enough to take in Potters appearance. Which was something he hadn't done in a long time. Needless to say they were both as stuck as each other, Draco fancied Potter and Blaise fancied Weasley, but unfortunately their men were together, as in together together. And there was nothing they could do…

00000

"Oooohhh look Ron, doesn't Blaise look hot?" Before he could stop himself, he snuck a look at the Slytherin and blushed as red as his hair when everyone laughed at him.

"Can't keep your eyes away eh Ron?" Harry asked smiling. Ron blushed even brighter.

"Aye but you're one to talk Harry." Quipped Seamus.

It was Harry's turn to blush; Draco was looking even more sexy this year. He didn't slick his hair back anymore, he let it float free instead. He was still vain but he wasn't as arrogant as he had been before. And he had started wearing muggle clothes, tight fitting jeans especially, since his parents had died in the final battle.

Although, he did seem to be drinking quite a bit tonight but he didn't seem to be drunk, but that was probably due to the great Malfoy mask. Not that it mattered, he could drink if he wanted to, it was legal in the wizarding world and it was the night before Christmas holidays began. So who cared if he got a little tipsy?

Everyone would be on the train home tomorrow, everyone except Harry. This year he had decided he needed some time on his own, to mull over everything that had happened at the start of the year. It was strange he hadn't expected the final battle to be at the beginning of the school year, well the end of August to be exact, he'd expected it at the end of the school year. But nothing ever went to plan where he was concerned did it? The battle itself though had been anticlimactic though it had brought a revelation, Draco Malfoy was a spy for Dumbledore and had protected Harry's back while he killed Voldemort. In the aftermath, he had turned to face Draco, their eyes had met, it was almost like a movie but then two Aurors had lifted Harry onto their shoulders and the moment was spoilt.

Since then he had known that he, the Boy Who Lived loved Draco Malfoy. The saying that there was a fine line between love and hate seemed very apt for his situation.

All it had taken to be sure was the sight of Draco Malfoy on the platform several days later on September the 1st. Malfoy was bloody gorgeous, he was simply stood talking with Blaise Zabini like nothing had happened between them, no eyes meeting, no nothing.

Everything had been the same, well bar all the insults and threats, they were long gone and in their place was a strange truce that he was still trying to get used to. After years of fighting, it was hard not to start again. Used to be that he would see Malfoy almost every minute of everyday but he hardly ever saw him now. Draco didn't need to seek him out to threaten him (or Ron or Ginny). And the Gryffindors hardly had any lessons with the Slytherins now, no, the only times he regularly saw Malfoy were meal times.

And that's how his friends had noticed, they'd seen him staring. They'd had a bit of a laugh at first, but then they'd assured him that they didn't mind, Ron had even admitted to liking Zabini, but had regretted it almost immediately when the focus shifted from Harry to him in the blink of an eye. Ginny in particular had taken it all in her stride; she had approved both choices and had promised to help them land their men. But unfortunately it seemed that wasn't going to happen. Zabini and Draco were pretty close, only moments ago Zabini had been whispering in Malfoy's ear, his hand resting lightly on Malfoy's arm. It had made Harry down his alcoholic 'strong' Butterbeer in two large gulps. Life wasn't fair.

00000

All four of them were thick. It was quite sad really. One of them would look up and stare for a while then he would look down at his plate and push his food around a bit and whilst he was doing this, one of the other three would start.

Gods how she wished Hermione was still here, she would have known exactly what to do. Ginny missed her friend dearly, not half as much as Ron and Harry did of course, but she still missed her a lot. And if it was the last thing she did, she would finish what Hermione had started. Her best bet was probably to approach one of the boys again; her first idea hadn't really worked. Some of those hexes had been really bad. She would just have to be more careful this time. Now, what would be the best method: Slytherin cunning or Gryffindor bravery…

* * *

**Chapter Two: Later that night...**

* * *

Ginny had continued to watch them for the rest of the night, it was obvious to her that Blaise Zabini was planning something, she just didn't know what he was planning. She decided she'd better have a talk with Blaise.

She waited in the entrance hall, watching all the students passing until she spotted him. He was alone, the other Slytherins having left earlier. She followed him as he headed towards the dungeons.

She knew he wouldn't talk to her if she asked him and would probably hex her like all the other Slytherins had done. But she knew what to do. Blaise wouldn't know what hit him. So she raised her wand and…

00000

"Petrificus totalus"

By the time he realised what was happening, he was laying stiff as a board on the floor of the corridor leading down to the dungeons. If he'd been hit a few seconds later he would have gone face first down the stone steps. The next thing he knew someone was pulling him by his robes into one of the empty classrooms. He had no idea who it was dragging him, but they weren't very strong, nor were they quiet. The person was grunting with the effort and they only seemed to be moving a centimetre at a time. Whoever it was they didn't seem bothered that his nose was scraping along the floor.

A moment later his legs were dropped and a voice shrieked…

"Get out!"

He wanted to but he couldn't move.

The next thing he knew two pairs of shoes were shuffling past his head and his captor slammed the door behind them. She then rolled him over and he was shocked to see the Weaselette. He tried to yell, but he couldn't because of the stupid spell.

She just smiled at him. It made him nervous to see it. She probably wanted revenge for earlier.

Then her face turned serious.

"Now, listen and listen carefully. You Slytherins are idiots. You're supposed to be cunning. And don't bother trying to explain yourself later, I won't be listening. Now the reason why you are here is that I really don't appreciate being hexed and I know it's your fault that the other Slytherins are hexing me. Now what I told you the other day isn't true, Harry is not dating my brother, he fancies Malfoy and I know Malfoy feels the bloody same way. And I know you like my brother, yes you do, don't bother trying to deny that either. Well he likes you too. Now Hermione, remember her? She noticed this stupid little dance going on between you four last year, although Harry only admitted to liking Malfoy this year, it's obvious they've liked each other since first year. You and Ronald are almost as bad, mooning over each other all the damn time. It gets kind of annoying, you know? Now I thought to myself that you idiots needed a bit of a hand getting together. You're all so bloody twitterpated that your cocks have got in a knot. And we all know a man thinks with his prick and you can't think straight when it's all knotted up like that." She almost laughed at Blaise then, he couldn't show emotion while in the body bind, but his eyes were bloody trying, he was pissed at her but he was listening.

"So I thought, how do I get you two idiots to do something? Ron and Harry are no good at something like this, put them on a battlefield they're fine, in the bedroom they're both clueless. You and Malfoy are the best bet. Harry's too wound up about all the attention from the press to realise Malfoy is sending him all the signals. So I thought I'd take it into my own hands and try and shock Malfoy into doing something more obvious. And by saying Ron and Harry were together I'd hopefully get you both to do something. But no, you're both jealous, but you take it out on me instead of trying to get Ron and Malfoy takes it out on a bottle." She huffed.

"Boys are so thick. I gave you the perfect opportunity to do something and you ruined it! So I decided that this time I would have to be a little less subtle. Now if I release you are you going to cooperate?" Not that he could answer her anyway, so she was really just saying it for effect. "Finite Incantatem!"

Blaise jumped up and had his wand pointing at her face in an instant but unfortunately for him she'd been expecting that and kicked him in the shin. He was back on the floor and his wand was in Ginny's hand before he knew what was happening, her own wand was now pointing at him.

"Feel like standing up and behaving yourself Mr Zabini?"

He just nodded and stood, whilst thinking that the Weaselette would make a good substitute for McGonagall.

"Now then, I don't know why but I still want to help you. Now Ron is easy and before you say anything I don't mean in that way. I am his Sister after all. Ron is easily sorted we can do it on the train tomorrow. But Harry is more difficult because he still believes Malfoy hates him or at the worst doesn't want to show his feelings. Malfoy needs to prove that he does care for Harry and the best way for him to do that is for Malfoy to seduce him over the Christmas holidays."

"How will I get Ron?"

"Think of no one but yourself ay Zabini?"

"Jus wanted to know." He mumbled.

"Simple really, all you need to do is buy a box of chocolate frogs off the trolley lady and tell her to give them to Ron, with a message. Ask him to meet you in the last compartment, ensure it's empty. When he comes in have your back to him, look out the window or something. Use a locking charm on the door, tell him what you feel. And if he says it's a trick, which he's likely to do. Tell him, if it was a joke why would I do this… and kiss him. If you like him as much as I think you do, he'll feel it in the kiss."

Blaise smiled sadly, it was simple but if it didn't work it would hurt just as much as the most elaborate plot invented. Which was probably what he would have come up with if he was honest.

"Will you do it?"

"Yes."

"Good, now about Malfoy, for him it'll be harder. You must convince him not to go home tomorrow."

"Even if I did that the teachers wouldn't let him stay he didn't sign up."

"All he needs to do is talk to Snape, Snape'll let him get away with anything."

"True."

"Now first, Harry has to know that Draco is willing to be his friend. No other Gryffindors are staying this Christmas, so Harry is all alone in Gryffindor tower. He thinks he wants to be alone but he really doesn't so he'll be happy to talk to anyone. Have Draco start by just asking him if he's alright. He'll most likely find him at the Quidditch pitch or by the lake. If Harry is short with him, just tell him to persevere, not to raise his voice and to be considerate. If he doesn't screw it up, Harry will seek him out. Tell him to be truthful about his own life, what he wants to do with his life, those kinds of things. And on Christmas Eve after dinner, tell him to ask Harry to walk with him. Have him take Harry to the lake. Tell him to conjure a blanket, sit for a while looking over the water. Harry feels the cold quite easily, so tell him to ask if he's alright, he'll say he's fine. Tell Draco to do a warming charm on Harry."

"I am sorry but I have to disagree with that, if Draco gets his wand out Potter'll hex him." Blaise stated.

"No he won't, Harry'll sit back and let Draco do it. He trusts him now. The final battle was good for something at least. Then have Draco tell him how he feels. And tell him to wait for Harry to make the first move, that's where the Gryffindor bravery comes in. Harry'll kiss him. But tell Draco not to take it too far. Harry'll appreciate him more, if he breaks the kiss after a while and walks him up to Gryffindor tower. Talk about anything, mainly trivial crap. What the feast will be like and that sort of thing. Smile, kiss him goodnight and leave. The next morning is Christmas day. Hopefully Draco will have a present for Harry (Hint Hint) and it will be amongst Harry's small pile of presents. Have Draco sit next to Harry at dinner. And hopefully everything will work out."

00000

When Blaise finally got away from Ginny he went straight back to the common room. Taking a sober up potion from the potions chest Professor Snape always kept stocked, he headed up to Draco's room. He envied Draco being Head Boy, he wanted his own room. Draco was laid out on his bed; Pansy had obviously failed in her attempt at getting him to take a potion.

After rousing Draco enough to sit up, he poured the potion down his friend's throat and rubbed his neck making him swallow. Draco groaned and tried to bat his hand away.

"If you don't sober up now, you'll regret it. I'm not gonna tell you this twice. Ron is not dating Potter, so if you don't get your arse sobered up and tell Professor Snape you're staying here over Christmas you might miss the best chance you've got of getting him!"

* * *

**Chapter Three: Christmas Eve**

* * *

Harry was in bed on Christmas Eve, thinking over everything that had happened over the last week. Last week, on the first day of the Christmas holidays he'd gone down to see off Ron and Ginny. If he was honest he was a bit disappointed that none of his friends were staying for Christmas. But he didn't really mind that much. The Weasleys had asked him over for Christmas but he'd refused. Now that Voldemort was finally gone, he had nothing to do. His whole purpose in life had seemed to revolve around killing the Dark Lord and surviving. Now that he was gone, he had to find something else to give him purpose. For the last few years he had believed he would be an Auror, but he couldn't stomach the idea now.

The final battle had been harder on him than he'd thought. He'd known people could die, he'd seen death often enough to be well aware of that fact but somehow he'd always thought that some people would always be around. He never thought that his seventh year could be like this. His NEWTs would be at the end of the year and he had always thought Hermione would be there to draw up revision timetables for them and pester them into doing their homework. He'd thought she'd always be there to count down the weeks until their exams, becoming increasingly flustered as the weeks went on. But no she wasn't. No he never thought he'd finish Hogwarts without Hermione by his side.

He never thought he'd walk down Diagon alley and see a burnt out shell of a building that was once called Weasley's Wizard Weases. No twins to welcome him and call him partner.

He never thought he'd have to go and see Neville's Grandmother and give her his friend's broken and battered wand.

He'd always thought, an owl would deliver his new edition of the Quibbler, but no, there'd never be another edition.

All those things still played on his mind and so many others as well. That was why he couldn't become an Auror, if he did he knew someday he may have to go through it all again with another friend.

Anyway, that was the reason why he wanted to be on his own for a while. He needed to think about what he would become when he left school. Professional quidditch player? No, the cruciatus curse had left his left hand damaged, he couldn't even hold on to a broom anymore let alone a snitch. What option did that leave him?

After leaving his friends he'd gone to the lake to think. After a while he heard someone behind him, knowing they weren't a threat, he turned around and found Draco Malfoy, looking windswept and gorgeous. Before he knew it he was blushing and looking down at the ground. Draco walked up and sat down on the ground by his feet and then pulled Harry down next to him. Harry squeaked in surprise but before he could complain Malfoy asked him…

"Harry, are you ok?" To say he was shocked would be an understatement. Malfoy had been quite civil to him since the end of the war, but he'd never called him by his first name or asked him how he was. His shock led him to reply a bit more tersely than he meant to.

"I'm fine Malfoy."

If Draco felt any annoyance at his tone, he hid it well; he just raised one elegant eyebrow.

"No you're not, don't deny it. You're feeling lost. It's to be expected. People have had expectations of you for so long and now that you've finally achieved what they wanted you feel like you've been cut loose. Like you're floating free, undecided, without a purpose." At first while he was speaking, Draco had been looking out over the lake but now he turned to face Harry. He was transfixed by the image before him, Draco's blonde hair was gleaming in the sunlight, the shining water of the lake behind him, he looked like an angel. Harry felt like he was in a movie.

"People may have wanted things from you Harry but now they don't. And it will scare you a little bit. Your life so far has led up to one particular moment and now that it has passed you have to find something to do. I know it will be hard but don't worry about it. I don't know what I'm going to do with my life either, but one day I will know and that's good enough for me. And it should be good enough for you too."

Draco had smiled at him then and left. Just left him sitting confused by the shore of the lake. He thought about what Draco had said and found that he was right, he didn't have to think about anything this minute. And he didn't really need to work anyway. He had his Mum and Dad's money and Sirius had left him some as well. He didn't have to decide this minute he had enough money to live well for a while. A bit of time and he would know.

00000

Later that night he caused quite a stir when he went and sat next to Draco at the almost empty Slytherin table for dinner. He just had to find out whether the Draco from earlier was a one off, or not.

It hadn't been.

Draco had smiled at him and moved over slightly so he could sit next to him. He'd looked up at the staff table then and the look on Snape's face had been priceless.

They'd just talked then, all through dinner. Draco had told him about his life at home and how difficult it was to live up to the expectations of his Father and how he had eventually stopped trying and had started spying for Dumbledore. Harry told him about finding Hermione dead on the battlefield. How Bellatrix had used a severing charm and slit her throat. He talked about killing Bellatrix and his guilt of not doing it sooner. They talked about the friends they had lost and the friends they still had. Happy memories from before the war began and their regret at being enemies for so long.

00000

After that they spent every day together and Harry was surprised to feel his attraction to Draco grow. But Draco never showed any hint of the same feelings, he was content to be friends and Harry would have to be content with that friendship. Or at least that's what he told himself, it was getting harder and harder. He knew that Draco was with Blaise and should be happy for them, but he just couldn't be. It was strange that Draco hadn't even mentioned his boyfriend, not once.

00000

After dinner Draco had taken him down to the lake. It was Christmas Eve and a light covering of snow dusted the ground. The grass was a little frosty and the air chill. But it was beautiful. He was cold but he wouldn't have missed it for anything. Draco conjured a blanket and they sat, staring at the lake. Draco was quiet, he just stared out at the water and Harry found it hard not to move closer to him and snuggle up. Then Draco turned to him and Harry found his breath caught.

"Are you cold?" Not giving him chance to answer, Draco whipped out his wand. He looked at Harry expectantly waiting for him to move or draw his own wand. Harry didn't move; he trusted Draco. He smiled when he felt the warmth of the spell fusing with the air.

He didn't even notice as Draco moved closer. But he knew when Draco's hand touched his back, he felt a shock run through him and he shivered. Not with cold, with the warmth of Draco's hand on his back. He looked at him then. And before he knew it, they were both leaning in. When Draco's lips touched his own, he melted. With a sigh Draco drew him closer. The kiss was pure heaven…

After a while Draco had broken their kiss, only to kiss his lips again and again, finally stopping with the slightest brush of warm lips against Harry's cheek.

Draco had then walked him back to Gryffindor tower and kissed him in front of the Fat Lady. Who just smiled and told him to get to bed. Once on the other side of the portrait, he realised what he had done. He had just kissed Draco, but Malfoy wasn't available. Draco was with Blaise. He went up to his room, laid on his bed and cried.

00000

Harry sighed and rolled over in his bed. It was Christmas eve, he shouldn't be thinking of such things. Draco had kissed him, but he was with Zabini. And they seemed happy. So why had Draco kissed him…urgh he couldn't make sense of it and he knew if he was anywhere near Draco in the morning, he would want to kiss him again. He had to stay away from Draco. He had to stay away.

Chapter Five: Christmas Day.

The next day Harry woke with a small pile of presents on his bed. Strangely he hadn't slept in; he was expecting to do so with Ron not here to wake him up. He didn't want to think about last night, so he delved into his presents with a forced enthusiasm that he hadn't adopted since he'd had Christmas with the Dursleys. He got a jumper and homemade fudge from Mrs Weasley. A large box filled with rock cakes from Hagrid and a magical creature's encyclopaedia. From Remus he got a book on animagus transformations, the same one his Father and Sirius had used. As well as a new magical knife (like the one Sirius had given him) and an ever-changing trunk (just like the one Moody had). Harry smiled to himself, happy for Remus. After the final battle Remus had been offered a job and had accepted straight away. He could afford to send Harry presents now, as he hadn't been able to before. Harry was thankful, he just wished the other man spent more on himself than he did on Harry.

Ron had given him a new book on Quidditch and a box of chocolate frogs. He put them straight in his trunk the 'gribbits' were driving him crazy. Surprisingly Snape had also sent him a present…iPotions for Dummies/i and iThe Idiot's Guide to Potion Making./i He laughed at that.

His last present was a large wicker basket, that kept shuffling oddly. He read the tag…

* * *

_Merry Christmas Harry_

_Love Draco_

* * *

Love?

What about Blaise? Merlin, he was so confused.

Before he could decide whether or not to open it, there was a rather loud commotion at the window. He ran over and seeing what it was, pulled the exhausted owl into the room. Poor Pig looked like he'd been through a hurricane. He took the exhausted owl, who was still trying to fly around excitedly but looked more like a drunken bumblebee than an owl, over to Hedwig's perch. He gave him some treats and water, before turning to Ron's letter.

* * *

_Harry_

_I hope this finds you quick. I sent it with pig but he might have trouble there's supposed to be a big blizzard coming, so don't blame him if it takes him a long time. The reason I'm writing is Blaise and Draco are not together and never have been. Blaise asked me out on the train ride home today and I said yes. Oh Harry it was brilliant, he gave me chocolate frogs! Anyway get your arse down to the Slytherin common room and kiss the hell out of Draco. He likes you. So get a move on._

_Ron_

* * *

Harry smirked. Looking at the clock, he realised it was almost time for breakfast. He jumped up, intending to run to the bathroom and get ready. But he remembered Draco's present. Love! He smiled. Finding the catch on the basket he opened it and thought he was staring at a mirror. He reached his hand in and the cutest little black kitten pounced on him and attached itself to his arm. It meowed pitifully and batted at his other hand. He had eyes as green as his own.

Oh Draco he's the best gift ever!

00000

Professor Snape was downing his fourth glass of fire whiskey. Some sights were not meant to be seen. And Potter snogging his godson with a black kitten attached to his shoulder was one of them. He then poured his fifth shot, downed it and went for a sixth when his godson fed Potter some turkey with his fingers. How he hated Christmas.

* * *

**Epilogue: New Years Eve**

* * *

As the clock struck Midnight, a great cheer rose up in the Great Hall and all the corridors, as the teachers, students, ghosts and portraits wished each other a Happy New Year.

Everyone was drunk and merry in spirit, even Snape who had become more fun since he'd started drinking. So when people began singing "Auld Lang Syne" he actually joined in. He was a little bit red though; he'd got a little bit caught up in the moment and had kissed Lupin at Midnight. Who'd just smiled, took the drink out of his hand and kissed him again.

There were though two people not singing, currently they were stumbling out the Great Hall's door.

They were kissing before they even got through it. Draco's hands were everywhere, touching, teasing, tugging at his clothes and leaving trails of fire when they touched bare skin. Harry moaned wantonly when Draco's hands slid beneath the waistband of his jeans to caress his arse.

When asked later Harry didn't even know how they managed to get to Draco's room in one piece.

Draco began to kiss his way down Harry's neck, all the while leading him slowly to the bed. He trailed his hands down Harry's chest, rubbing his nipples through the cotton shirt Harry wore. Harry moaned in response.

Harry felt something hard hit the back of his legs and the next thing he knew he was falling backwards onto Draco's bed, Draco already straddling him and gazing at him with a hunger that wouldn't have looked out of place on Ron's face at the opening feast. Draco leaned in and brushed his lips against Harry's, Harry responded instantly, his arms winding around Draco's neck. Draco's hands were everywhere, stroking him, caressing him.

Slowly Draco started to undress him, undoing each button of his shirt. Savouring the moment, now that he had the golden boy finally beneath him, he didn't intend to let him up for a long time. Once he had a few buttons undone, he left Harry's lips and trailed his own down the boys neck. Sucking, licking and biting, leaving his mark. Harry was his.

"Mine!" he growled.

"Yours!" Harry replied without thinking, he couldn't think at the moment anyway.

Draco smiled and bit down sharply on Harry's neck making him gasp, buck and groan.

Draco almost lost control when Harry bucked beneath him. He pulled away slightly but continued to kiss Harry's neck as he unbuttoned the rest of Harry's shirt. Once the magnificently toned chest was exposed, he slipped the material off Harry's shoulders. His skin was silky smooth with only a light dusting of hair. He kissed his way down Harry's chest, licking, sucking and biting as he went. He teased Harry's nipples with his fingers as he did so. They were hard and sensitive, he could tell by Harry's moans. So he moved to relieve him.

Once Draco's hot tongue touched his nipple he groaned. His wet tongue teased the nub, the tip of it swirling around his flesh. Draco's other hand tweaked his other nipple as his remaining hand dipped lower to cup Harry's trouser covered bulge.

He traced the zip with his fingers, loving the way Harry groaned. Draco took hold of the zip, slowly pulled it down and slipped his hand inside to cup Harry's erection. He moved his mouth down kissing the firm flesh of Harry's stomach and grazed the little hairs that escaped the trousers with his tongue. He undid the button and pulled both trousers and boxers down, Harry lifting his hips to help. Draco slipped his hands beneath Harry to cup his arse. Harry's erection was an inch from his lips, it was glorious.

Draco's breath ghosted over his skin, he bucked forward in reaction, his cock surrounded in wet heat. They both groaned. Draco swirled his tongue around the tip of Harry's quite considerable erection. Encouraged by his lover's moans he took him deeper and clamped his lips tightly around the shaft for the return. He had to remove his hands from Harry's arse to hold him down at the hips.

Harry was babbling incoherently, all he could do was feel and watch Draco's head as it bobbed up and down in his lap. Draco's tongue wrapped almost snake like around his organ.

Draco moved his head to the side slightly, the better to take Harry in. He dipped his tongue into the slit, Harry bucked beneath him causing Draco to take him to the hilt. He grazed the sensitive head with his teeth making Harry shudder. He swirled his tongue lightly around Harry as his finger massaged the other boy's entrance. He held his other hand out to Harry, wordlessly Harry handed him the jar from the bedside table. Harry whimpered when he took his hand away. Draco smiled around his lovers cock as he unscrewed the lid.

He scooped up a liberal amount of the lube from the jar and again massaged Harry's entrance. He licked Harry's cock from root to tip and as his lover moaned in pleasure he slipped a single finger inside. Harry stilled at the intrusion but soon forgot it as Draco resumed sucking his cock. He moved his finger in and out, slowly and began to swirl it causing Harry to groan. Once Harry had loosened enough he inserted a second finger and began to make scissoring motions, all the while searching for that little spot that would make his love go wild.

Harry shuddered and cried out when Draco's fingers brushed something inside him. The boy smirked around his cock and did it again leaving Harry a quivering mass of feelings and sensations. Draco then added a third finger. He wanted to make sure his lover was prepared. He took him once more to the hilt then pulled away. Harry whimpered at the loss of both Draco's mouth and fingers but smiled when he heard a rustle and felt Draco's naked skin against his own. Draco ran his fingers lightly over Harry's organ, then pumped his own for a moment before positioning himself at Harry's entrance.

"Ready my love?"

"Yes make me yours!"

Draco needed no more encouragement; he bent his head and kissed Harry lightly on the lips as he slowly pushed into his lover's tight hole. He did not stop until he was sheathed fully inside his love. He paused, waiting for Harry to adjust.

Harry moved restlessly beneath him and finally growled "move", so Draco did. He pulled out gently and entered again slowly angling himself to hit that sweet spot inside Harry. He was rewarded with a loud groan from Harry, who looked him in the eye and said…

"Fuck me…hard…fast…Now." That last bit was almost an order.

He pulled out until only his head was still inside and then snapped his hips forward. Harry threw his head back on impact and soon could do nothing more than moan, groan and "urghn" as Draco pounded into him. Harry wrapped his legs around his lover's waist, raising his body slightly; allowing Draco to slip his hands beneath him and knead his backside. The soft caress of fingers and the relentless almost bruising thrusts of Draco's hips brought him over the edge calling Draco's name.

With a shout of "Harry" Draco came high inside him. They both collapsed onto the bed, after a minute or two Draco managed to stir enough to pull himself out and roll onto his side. Soon they were wrapped in each other's arms, enjoying the post orgasmic lassitude that crept over them.

Before they fell asleep, they both whispered…

"Happy New Year, my love."

* * *

**THE END…**

* * *

A/N Well that's it please review and let me know what you thought


End file.
